


Visiting Hours

by geekmama



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, His Last Vow Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6289774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekmama/pseuds/geekmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a day and a half since she slapped him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visiting Hours

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble, 100 words, mid-HLV
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ********************************

Visitors drifted through, ghostlike, but one time he came around to find a downcast Molly, his avenging angel quite diminished.

“Molly, Molly, Molly…”, he sighed.

She started with a small gasp. “Sherlock?” And then she was beside him, eyes swimming.

An elementary deduction. “Hmm. Of course I got shot just to make you feel guilty.”

Her brows twitched together and she dashed a tear away.  

“Oh! You are the very _devil!_ ” Some relief and laughter there, now.

A smile touched his lips. Morpheus beckoned, insistent, but he managed to murmur, “No. Side of the angels. Have it on good authority.”

 

~.~


End file.
